The Quiet Ones
by xFireSpritex
Summary: A submission for the Loved for The Unloved Contest. This is a o/s of how Leah and Embry learn to trust each other and move forward in their lives.


Love for the Unloved - 2010 Contest Entry  
Title: The Quiet Ones  
Your pen name(s):xfirespritex  
Featured 'B-list' Character(s): Leah and Embry  
If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the Love for the Unloved 2010 C2 Community:  
.net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_2010_Contest/83019/  
Twilighted Forum:  
.?f=48&t=10869

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Leah's POV

Sometimes, no—make that all the time, I wanted to hit Sam Uley. Hard. Harder than I've ever wanted to hit anyone. And now, that I was a wolf, I guess I could if I really wanted to. I'd suffer the consequences later and I knew it but sometimes the punishment, whatever Sam could dish out, would be worth it to hurt him. Revenge is a bitch and seeing as I am the bitch of the pack (literally and figuratively) it seemed fitting to be the one to dish it out anyway I see fit.

And boy did I. Sam walked around like he was the best thing ever, like he was the only one who had any brains and like he was the only one who knew what was best for all of us. I'd have to agree though, sometimes Sam _was_ the smartest but sometimes he was just an ass.

Today was one of the days where he was being an ass. There wasn't much I could do about it though considering he was my Alpha. A part of me wanted Jacob to take his place as Alpha so that I wouldn't have to obey Sam but then I'd have to obey Jacob. I didn't know what was worse. Obeying my ex who broke my heart or obeying a kid who couldn't get over a girl that didn't love him. I wasn't sure so I guess I'd have to settle on Sam, for now. But I knew that if the time came and Jacob took his spot I'd back him up. I'd join and fall in line behind Jacob because as pathetic as it was to watch him follow Bella Swan it would be better than having my mind linked with Sam's, especially when he thought of Emily.

I knew it wasn't her fault, imprinting just happens but why did Sam have to imprint? And even worse why did it have to be my cousin? But there wasn't anything I could do about it, really, except remain bitter and torture Sam everyday with my thoughts of the breakup and how much it hurt every time I saw him with Emily. My mother told me I'd get over Sam eventually and it would be then that I'd find someone else but, when I was truthful with myself I wasn't sure I wanted to get over Sam. I loved him, I probably always would and therefore it would always hurt to see him with someone else.

Seth would tell me to move on and he was probably the only one who wasn't a jerk about it. He understood how much I hurt, not because he could see my mind when we were wolves but because we were brother and sister. He'd been there when I started going out with Sam, he'd been there when I fell in love with Sam and he was there when, out of nowhere, Sam broke up with me. Now I know it was because of the imprint but it didn't make it any easier. In fact it made me hate being a wolf and it made me hate vampires more. If those fucking Cullens had never come to Forks then none of us would have turned. None of us would have become a pack and none of us would have ever imprinted.

I watched as Sam spoke with Embry, low tones laced with Alpha power though none of them were commands. "Embry you cannot tell your mother about the pack, she's an outsider."

"Come on Sam, Embry is getting yelled at every night," Quil said, pleading with Sam on his friend's behalf.

"I will not tell an outsider," Sam said, his voice stern. I snuffed at his statement. Sam's eyes flashed to me then back to Quil and Embry.

"It's okay guys," Embry said. "The secret is too important."

Sam smiled, proud that Embry was obeying. Quil sighed and clapped his hand on Embry's shoulder and Jake shook his head slowly. I pushed myself up, away from the tree and turned my back on the boys, heading deeper into the woods.

I continued to walk away from them, ignoring the sounds of the rest of the pack entering the woods behind me. Crouching near a bush I removed my clothing and tucked them behind the string on my leg. Then I turned.

Embry's POV

Quil pleaded my case to Sam, more than I would. He felt bad that I was getting yelled at when it really wasn't my fault. I wasn't rebelling; in fact I was obeying the pack like I should. The pack was family too. That's why I ended the argument.

"The secret is too important," I said, offering a small smirk to Quil and Jacob, letting them know that it was okay. I could handle my mother being mad, that wasn't as big of a deal. At least now, with Quil and Jake in the pack, I could be with my friends. So what if I got yelled it? It wasn't my mother's fault that tribe and pack law dictated that she couldn't know.

I turned my head and saw Leah walking away into the woods, her hips swinging slightly with every step. My eyes followed her movements and when I realized the rest of the pack was walking after her, going to turn into our wolf forms in the woods I followed. As I crouched behind I bush I began to think of the accusations my mother had made the night before to hide the fact that I had been watching Leah.

Everyone else turned and I waited a minute longer. My eyes found Leah, the wolf Leah, up ahead and I watched as her body still maintained a sort of swing as she walked through the forest. Today hadn't been the first time my eyes fell on her. It'd been going on for a while, even before she turned into a wolf. I'd always thought that Leah was attractive but she'd been Sam's. Then, when she wasn't his anymore, she was an emotional and mental wreck, a ticking time bomb.

And finally she was a wolf, part of the pack. And now she wasn't just Leah anymore, she was Leah, a wolf like us, someone who knew our thoughts. And knowing that she could hear my thoughts scared the shit out of me because I wasn't sure how she would react if she knew I thought about her when we weren't wolves.

Sighing I thought of my mother yelling at me as I turned into a wolf. I kept my mother's angry and disappointed eyes in my mind. It wasn't hard. I hated that she was upset every night but there was nothing I could do about it. The pack was my family too. And as a wolf I had obligations to the pack.

"_I don't know why you can't let Embry tell his mother," Paul thought towards Sam. "Bella knows and she's not even part of the Reservation. Why can't Embry's mom know? Who is she gonna tell?"_

_I was shocked that Paul was challenging Sam. Usually Paul was the one that was okay with all of Sam's decisions but it seemed that my punishment at home for pack loyalty bothered him just as much as it bothered Quil and Jake._

_Sam's mind seemed to sigh in frustration which was a weird sensation when your minds were linked. Paul's mind was on my now and he added, quietly with an edge of grumpiness "I do have a heart ya know. Just cause I'm not all mushy doesn't mean I don't give a shit."_

_I let out a bark-laugh and could feel Paul's mind lighten._

"_I'll think about it," Sam relented. I could feel Leah's disgust and disbelief before she even formed a coherent thought. That was the thing about Leah, she was all emotions._

"_Am not," she threw at me._

"_Prove it," I thought back, adding a smile to my thought so there would be no malice in our link. Leah turned her wolf head to look at me and let out a small growl. "Watch yourself baby boy."_

_I let out a playful growl, letting her know she didn't scare me and that I wasn't trying to egg her on. A wolfy smile, if ever a thing could exist, appeared on her face and I felt my heart skip at that. I'd made Leah, queen of sorrows, smile, if only a little._

_She let out a playfully annoyed growl and turned her head back around, running off. Sam let out a feeling of relief as did the rest of the pack. I felt relief too and broke into a run, heading off after Leah, trying to catch up to her. She was fast, very fast, and I knew I couldn't catch her but the chase was fun._

"_Catch me if you can," Leah taunted. I could see her up ahead. I picked up my speed. The rest of the pack hung behind, deciding to run a quick patrol and I was thankful to Sam for leaving me and Leah out of it._

_I ran after her, chasing her through the forest. Up ahead there was a small clearing and I knew that if I was going to catch her it would be in the clearing. I ran faster and Leah let out a playful laugh in her mind. I smiled and kept running. I was right on her heels now and I swear I heard a squeal in her mind. She denied it immediately but that didn't change that I'd heard it._

_I lunged forward, my front paws landing on her hindquarters. She collapsed beneath my weight, her small frame, by wolf standards, was not match for mine even though I wasn't the biggest of the pack._

_She rolled and I rolled with her. We tried pinning one another and nothing worked. She got to her feet and sprung away from me, crouching low to jump. I mirrored her actions and then we collided, a playful battle of strength and skill starting. We weren't fighting to hurt each other, we were fighting for fun. Leah Clearwater was having fun. I was shocked._

"_Yeah yeah, shut up Embry."_

"_Did I say anything?" I teased._

_She growled and threw her weight on me, the action still playful. We rolled but somehow Leah got the advantage and pinned me. The wolf smile was back on her muzzle._

"_Got ya," she said, her voice smug. I nipped at her. She jumped away, the air around her electric with joy. I couldn't help but feel proud. Leah was having fun, being her own person and she was actually happy. _

"_Thanks Embry," she thought. _

"_For what?"_

"_I need to just let loose once in a while."_

"_Any time you need to let loose you let me know," I said. Before I could stop it my thoughts became laced with suggestion, innuendo dripping from every word. I panicked and ran off into the woods as fast as I could, heading home and running until I was safe. Then, in the woods, I turned back into myself. _

I pulled my shorts on quickly and ran the rest of the way home as a human. When I entered the house no one was home. It was then that I remembered that it was Tuesday. That I and the rest of the pack had skipped school. That by now my mom had probably gotten a call informing her of my absence.

I cursed beneath my breath and collapsed on the couch. Not only was my mother going to bitch me out six ways to Sunday Leah was probably thinking of the best way to rip my balls off.

Why did my mind betray me like that? Letting innuendo and sex into my mind. Why? And besides Leah wanting to kill me Sam would probably take a shot too. Even though Sam imprinted on and loved Emily it didn't change the fact that at one time he loved Leah. And the rest of the guys would never let me live it down.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands, rolling over so that was lying on my stomach with my face buried in the cushions of the couch.

Maybe I could suffocate like this and never have to deal with the embarrassment.

Leah's POV

_My little play fight with Embry had been just what I needed. But then, when his tone changed, I was stopped dead in my tracks. Did Embry just suggest something?_

_Before I could ask him he was running off. And I was too stunned to do anything but watch him go. The rest of the pack could sense my confusion and his panic. Within a minute they were standing with me in the clearing._

"_Leah what happened?" Sam questioned, coming to stand in my line of vision. I let out a small whine and lay down._

"_I don't know Sam." I thought about what happened so that I wouldn't have to explain it. The rest of the pack exchanged looks with one another then looked at me again._

"_Oh," was all that Quil said. I waited for him to make a joke but he didn't. Instead, his single syllable was the only response to what had happened. Sam's mind was going a mile a minute, alternating back and forth between memories of him and me and then immediately going back to Emily._

"_Sam will you just shut the fuck up?" I thought as I snarled, standing. "It's not fair to do that to me!"_

_Sam took a step back and that space gave me enough room to run away. So that's what I did. I ran. Seth made a move to follow me but I growled at him and he stopped. The rest of the pack just stayed there in shock and I kept running, ignoring them until I got home. Once I was outside the house I changed back._

I pulled on my clothes and walked quickly into the house, going into the living room and collapsing on our couch. My mind worked over the events of the afternoon.

What had just happened? When had Embry who, just this morning was a quiet kid, changed? How, in the space of half an hour, had he gone from obeying Sam to making sexual suggestions towards me? What was going on?

I thought about Embry as a wolf and liked that he was lean like me. It was nice not being the only small one. Then I thought about Embry as a human. He was tall, a bit taller than me and, unlike Sam and most of the pack he was all lean muscle, not bulky.

His hair was jet black and cropped short though not as short as some of the others. His skin had always been a red brown color, as if the sun lived in his skin. Ever since I met him I envied the fact that his skin tone never grew lighter in the winter. I remembered when his hair was long and I wonder if he missed his hair like I missed mine.

I sighed, running a hand through my now short hair and groaned. I hated my short hair most days simply because it had taken me forever to grow it that long and now, because of this wolf thing, I had to cut it.

Then it hit me. Embry only acted that way around me because I was the only girl in his vicinity. I was the only girl he wouldn't have to hide the pack from. I was _convenient._ But then, just maybe, that wasn't it. The war in my head continued.

If it was about convenience would it be so bad? And, if it was convenience with no feeling on his end there was a way to find out and cover my ass at the same time. A plan formed in my head and I smiled to myself. I would be able to find out the truth, cover my own ass and perhaps, have a lot of fun with this plan.

I stood up and went straight to my room, clothes flying everywhere in a matter of seconds.

Embry's POV

Hours passed and my mother still hadn't called home or come home. I guessed she was working a double shift and for that I was relieved. It would give me time to wallow in my own misery before I had to play the part of the rebellious teen that didn't care about her yelling.

I stood and walked into the kitchen, going through the cabinets and the fridge for anything I could make a meal. I thanked whatever powers existed that my mom had recently gone to the supermarket and that Jake and Bella's Dad had gone fishing and gotten very lucky. Quickly frying the fish and making a few side dishes I ate once the food was cooked and then walked down the hall to my room. I didn't clean up because if I was gonna get yelled at later there might as well be something to actually yell at me for.

Once in my room I closed the door and tugged my jeans off my body, pulling on a clean pair of boxers before collapsing on my mattress and pulling a small, lightweight sheet over my body. I wasn't tired but there wasn't much else to do so catching a few winks couldn't hurt.

I was asleep for maybe three hours when I heard knock on the front door. Grumbling into the dark room I rolled out of bed, abandoning the sheet as I walked out of my room and down the hall. The house was dark which meant two things: my mother still wasn't home and it was at least 7 PM.

I opened the front door without checking to see who it was and nearly pissed myself at the sight before me.

Leah was standing in front of me wearing a very short skirt, heeled sandals and a tank top. Her short hair was wild, some of it covering her eyes.

"Hey Embry," she breathed as her eyes raked over my body. I had never felt so exposed in my life as her brown orbs stared at me from head to toe, never mind the fact that there had been a few accidents that lead to members of the pack being naked.

"Leah," I said, relieved that my voice didn't give away any panic. "What are you doing here?"

She smirked and stepped towards me, forcing me to step back into the living room. She closed the door behind her and the room was dark again.

"I came to see if I could take you up on that offer," she said. Holy fuck. Did she mean—? No way… she couldn't. Wouldn't. Would she? My mind was spinning out of control and my vision became hazy as she stepped closer to me, her long fingers grazing over my chest and around my neck, her hands locking around me as her arms rested on my shoulders lightly.

"Leah, what?" I stuttered. I knew she heard it and she smiled at the sound.

"You offered to help me let loose now and then I came to see if you were serious."

"Leah, I was just playing around, I mean don't get me wrong it's just that—"

"It's that I was Sam's before. That I was always Sam's. And now I'm a wolf girl that can't bear children and hates her Alpha and her own cousin."

I nodded, unsure if there was a better way to word what she had said or to make her feel better about any of it. I knew that there wasn't but fuck I was gonna try.

"So, about your offer…" she said, her voice lowering slightly. I stared down at her; the moon light coming through the windows surrounded her body, making her curves more noticeable. It made her skin look lighter, not pale but not as dark as it appeared in the summer sun. Her hair, wild as ever, kept falling in front of her eyes and with a tiny shake of her head she would push it back momentarily. It fell again and I knew that was my opportunity.

I reached up and pushed the strands back, running my fingers through her short cropped hair as I went. Leah closed her eyes and, when she didn't protest or punch me, I continued running my hands through her hair. I was fascinated by the feel of it, silky yet tangled. Leah's eyes stayed closed and I wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Leah?" I asked my voice deep and laced with all the emotions I was feeling, lust being the most prominent one.

Her eyes fluttered opened and I could see that her own eyes had darkened slightly and that her pupils dilated when they focused on me. She took a breath. "Yes?" she asked, moving a fraction of an inch closer to me.

"Are you, are you fucking with me or is this serious because so help me God if this is a joke I _will_ hurt you."

She smirked a little and pulled her body flush against mine. My brain became fuzzy instantly at the contact and my body temperature rose as did another part of me. She smirked more. "I'm in if you are Embry. I've been miserable for too long. I need to let go, have some fun, move on."

I stepped back from her then. She was using me. She was using me to get over Sam. I turned my back on her. "Leah, you should go."

"What?" she asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Get the fuck out," I growled, turning my eyes to her. I swear I felt them shift slightly as I glared at her, anger flowing through me freely. "I will not be used as a replacement, Leah. I am not going to help you get over Sam that way. You either want me because you want me or because you want to get over Sam. And until it is the former you _need_ to leave. Now."

She looked shocked. I couldn't blame her. In all the time we'd known each other I don't think she's ever seen me raise my voice, not even when I needed to. But now, to turn her down and to be so angry and forceful, I'm sure she never saw it coming.

Her eyes looked hurt and instantly I felt bad. Her body language told the entire story as her stance became subdued—submissive. But then her scent hit me. She was turned on, had been turned on before I had snapped at her.

She turned to leave, her shoulders slightly slumped as she took a step and, as usual, my eyes fell to her hips as, even in her submission, they swung slightly. I growled and rushed to the door, my hand slamming on the wood, keeping it closed. Her hand was on the doorknob and her entire body had frozen in response to my actions.

I was pressed along her back, my body not towering hers but covering her completely. She held her breath. I inhaled deeply, her scent hitting me again.

"Is that why you came here, Leah. To use me to get over Sam?" I asked.

Her head hung lower. "Yes," she hissed out. "But not as a stand in. I want you Embry, for more than the ability to move on from Sam. I need someone, so do you. Why can't we try this? Earlier when you said what you did I couldn't believe my ears, I thought I was dreaming. After Sam I thought no one would ever want me."

Her eyes were still closed and her stance was still submissive and apology laced her words. Sighing I dropped my hand from the door and let it fall down, wrapping around her body, pulling her to me tighter. She let out a soft sound at the increased contact and I couldn't keep the smug look off my face. I knew she felt my erection pressed against her. I knew she could feel how bad I wanted this and I knew that just as much as I could smell her arousal she could smell mine.

"Just because you were with him doesn't make you undesirable. I get it that he had no control over the imprinting but honestly, if I got to pick someone to imprint on, out of all the girls I know, I'd pick you in an instant Leah. Aside from the fact that you're fucking gorgeous" she scoffed but I continued, "You understand the pack thing. Yes imprints learn to understand it but you already get it. There would be no explaining with you, just acceptance."

As I finished speaking I lowered my head and pressed my mouth against her bare shoulder. "If you want to try Leah, I cannot refuse it. I've wanted this for a while, since before you joined the pack."

She opened her eyes then and turned her body around to look at me, surprise on her face. I nodded to her unasked question and then lowered my head slightly, inviting her to finish closing the gap between us.

When she tilted her head a little higher to kiss me my body felt like it was instantly on fire. Her lips were soft, just like all of her skin and they felt amazing pressed against mine. My hands dropped to her hips, the hips that were constantly attracting my line of vision and she let out a small moan as I pressed my thumbs into her skin.

The sound of her moaning, moaning because of me, set something off inside of me. I reached lower, grabbing her by her ass and lifting her up, pressing her between me and the door, our kiss instantly becoming more heated as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. I could feel her nails on my back and that only seemed to egg me on further. My hips jerked forward and she let out a low hiss at the contact that action brought.

"Fuck," she mumbled against the skin of my neck, her lips deciding to trail away from my lips and focus on other areas of my body. I wasn't about to complain as she kissed, nipped and licked her way from one shoulder to the other, her mouth finally coming to rest beside my ear.

"Bed?" she asked her voice weak and her breath warm. I growled and tightened my hold on her, making sure she wouldn't fall as I stepped back from the door and headed down the dark hallway to my room. Once there I laid her on my bed, our eyes locking.

"You sure about this Leah?" I asked my own voice just as weak as hers. Leah nodded, her left hand wrapping around my neck and pulling me to her as her right hand traveled over my chest and down my stomach. When her nails grazed the waistband of my boxers I let out a growl.

She laughed. "Patience Embry," she said softly.

"Fuck patience," I said as my own hands pushed her tank top up her torso. "I'm sixteen for fucks sake, Leah. And I've wanted you for months. I have no more patience."

Leah laughed and raised her arms, giving me permission to remove her shirt. I nearly came when I saw that she didn't have a bra on underneath. Her breasts were as perfect as the rest of her and, perhaps the sexiest thing about the moment was that she wasn't shy under my stare. "Plenty of time to stare later Embry," she teased.

"There better be," I grumbled as my mouth came to rest just over her navel. I kissed my way up her chest, moving around her breasts purposefully before I came back to her lips. My hands worked on her skirt, finding the zipper and lowering it before swiftly tugging it off. Her sandals had disappeared somewhere between the living room and my room and right now I couldn't care. I needed Leah, now.

I pressed myself against her teasingly and her hips bucked in response.

"Embry…" she said her voice breathy and her arousal growing. That did me in, hearing her moan my name like that.

I reached my hand to the waistband of her underwear, the feeling of silk greeting my fingertips. I wanted to tear them off but didn't know how much they cost so I lowered them carefully; letting Leah kick them off before she came to rest beneath me again.

Wordlessly she pushed my boxers down over my hips, using her feet to push them away fully until I could kick them off. We continued to kiss, our hands everywhere and every time Leah let out a moan or her nails raked over my skin I nearly came undone. There was too much heat in my small room and I would bet money that if given the chance and the right conditions Leah and I might actually start a fire.

Her hips bucked when my lips found her left breast and I froze as my dick momentarily pressed against her. She froze too and it was instantly obvious. We were about to have sex. Leah and Embry. Sam wasn't here, the pack wasn't here, and it was just me and Leah. We both wanted it so bad but the question was if we were doing the right thing. I pulled back to look Leah in the eye.

"I want to," she said, breathless as she bucked her hips once more to emphasize her point.

I groaned, not trusting myself to vocalize my desire. She seemed to understand as her lips found mine again and her hands rested on my hips, guiding me toward her entrance. I had planned to tease her some more, to prepare her because I knew that, whether or not it was a wolf thing or not, myself and the rest of the men in the pack were well endowed. But Leah erased that thought as her hand gripped the base of my dick and pressed it to her entrance.

The heat, even without being inside her was almost unbearable. "Leah," I moaned, doing my best to keep my hips from bucking forward. "I don't want to hurt you," I breathed.

She smiled and kissed me quickly. "You won't."

Then she raised her hips again and I pressed forward. The feeling was indescribable. I was with Leah, fucking her in my bed as she moaned. Her hands clung to my back and she arched her body, her movements making everything more pleasurable. I couldn't believe that Sam, even with the imprint, had given this up. I moved my hips forward, harder with each thrust and slowly increasing my speed.

"Embry," Leah breathed, her body flushed. I stared down at her, my hips still moving. She smiled and I could feel my own smile forming on my lips. She leaned her head forward and kissed me, our bodies continuing to move together. Soon, sooner than I would have liked, I felt her body begin to tense and the whimpering noise she'd been making as we kissed grew louder.

She continued to buck her hips up into mine, her body shaking and I knew she was close. She pulled her lips away from mine and threw her head back against the pillow. A low growl built up inside my throat as I watched her.

Ducking my head I pressed my lips to her neck, kissing a trail up to her ear. "Leah," I breathed. She whimpered in response. "You ready?" She groaned the sound almost like a growl. My own growl that I'd kept suppressed slipped through my lips, something that Leah seemed to enjoy as her fingernails dug into my back. "Come on Leah, let go," I said, my voice so deep I barely recognized it. That did it; Leah's body tensed up and I could feel her shake beneath me as I continued to push my hips forward. Leah let out a yell as her orgasm ripped through her and it was that scream that made my own orgasm wash over me out of nowhere.

I let out a yell, her name mixed in with God's and a bunch of other noises as I came before I collapsed on top of her, feeling my body tingle all over. Leah's skin was flushed as I came to rest beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Holy shit," Leah said, her hand going to her forehead.

My mind was still hazy so I could only grumble out a short "Yeah," as my eyes closed.

Leah's POV

As I lay next to Embry I tried to collect my thoughts. I had just experienced the greatest sexual encounter of my life and it was someone I would have never expected to come from. Not that Embry wasn't attractive because he definitely was but it was the fact that he was always quiet, I never expected anything like I'd just experience to happen with Embry.

But here we were, in his room, on his bed, the scent of sex in the air. And I had nearly blacked out from my orgasm. The only think that kept me awake was the sound of Embry as he screamed my name.

Then, we could barely form words. And now, we were laying there, silently, our eyes closed and our minds clouded with sex. "Leah," Embry said, his warm breath tickling the skin on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to stay here with me tonight or get up and pretend like this never happened?"

Out of all the things I expected him to say that wasn't one of them. And it wasn't just what he said; it was how he said it. It sounded like he was scared of my answer, uncertain and self-conscious. I rolled over so that I was facing him and looked him in the eye.

"I was planning to stay," I said. A smile broke out on his face. "You thought I was going to leave?"

"I don't know. I know I don't want you to go but that's why I asked, to make sure I knew what you would do." I smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not leaving," I promised, closing my eyes and moving closer to him. As I was about to drift off to sleep I swear I heard him say 'I'm not either,' but I didn't have the energy to care about it then. Tomorrow we would talk but for now we would enjoy each other.

As Embry pulled me closer I could feel my heart race and that feeling shocked me. Perhaps Embry and I would be good for each other and, just maybe, he could melt the only cold part of me and help me live again.


End file.
